Four Days
by Alice-Anna.Berlin
Summary: Four days between School's Out Forever and Saving the World and other extreme sports. A lot can happen in four days…especially for Fang and Max. Major FAX! twoshot. Please Read!  PLEEZE!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Slightly AU…but not really. I just say it happened and Max and Fang never really talk about it again because they're embarrassed. There is no sex in this story…just making out. I promise, it won't get bad. Don't forget to R&R! Told from Max's POV

I rolled over and stared up at the starry sky. It was chilly in the Everglades at night. We were all camped around a small fire. Iggy was sprawled across a bolder, Gazzy at his feet, snoring loudly. Total was curled up at Angel's head, drooling on to his paws. Nudge was leaning up against a tree, with her mouth hanging open.

Fang was on first watch. He was staring into the weak fire, poking it with a short stick. I stared at Fang, my thoughts absently wandering back to the day at the beach, when I thought I was holding him in my arms for the last time, and I had kissed him.

I remember deciding then that I was going to have think about…us. Our messed up little relationship that wasn't really a relationship, which is weird, considering that I was in love with Fang. And he was in love with me.

Remind me, why was this complicated?

Oh yeah. Because we were both to proud to admit it.

I returned my gaze Fang, who was staring blankly into the flames.

I felt stupid. I was staring at him. Me. Maximum Ride is staring at a boy…

God, he had grown up so much. He now had shaggy brown hair, and dark wings that were cocooned around him. I could remember him when he was four.

Fang looked up, and out eyes met. We both immediately looked away. I rolled over again. This was useless. I could hardly sleep normally, but on top of that I had Fang on my mind.

I stood up, resolved.

Fang looked up as I walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, casually.

"Just for a walk. I can't sleep," I stuttered.

"I'll come with you," he said, jumping to his feet.

The common sense part of me was saying "No! NO! NO!" But the stupid, emotionally fueled part of my brain had control of my mouth, so I said "Okay."

He leapt to his feet and raced toward me. Every bit of common sense in my brain was saying "THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" But I ignored it, and started walking

"So," I muttered after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"So," Fang repeated.

"How's your life?" I asked stupidly.

"Ah, pretty good, just walking through the everglades trying to figure out where we're going next," Fang joked.

"No way, me too," I laughed.

Fang chuckled softly. Abruptly he said, "Are we good, Max?"

I was taken aback by the question. I thought for a minute, carefully choosing my answer.

"Yeah, we're great. Why wouldn't we be? We just have to figure out where to go next and…"

Fang cut me off, "I mean us. You. Me. Us."

"I'm not mad at you," I stated. I was trying to avoid the question he was asking.

"Stop playing dumb Max," Fang growled, "You know what I mean. Us. Relationship us. I know I acted like a jerk back at school…with Heather."

"Oh, so that was her name," I said impassively.

Fang rolled his eyes, "Max, even though I acted like I….like her, I didn't."

"Well then why did you act like you did? Why did you kiss her?" I barked.

"Hey, she kissed me, I just went along with it," Fang said defensively, "but, after you told us about that Sam kid, I acted like it was a big deal because….I wanted to make you jealous."

Luckily, it was dark enough that Fang couldn't tell how red I was turning, and he couldn't see the flicker of a grin that was teasing across my mouth.

"Well," I replied, slowly and carefully, "would you believe me if I told you I went out with Sam because I thought I didn't have a chance with the person who I really wanted to get with?"

Fang stopped in front of me. We were dangerously close. I could feel his breath on my face.

"That depends on who you really wanted to get with," he breathed.

I was fighting my instinct at that point. The instinct to grab Fang and start kissing him right here, right now. But I couldn't do that. If either of us was going to admit how we really felt, it would not be me. That much I could guarantee.

"What do you think?" I asked, smiling.

What he did then still shocks me to this day. It was very un Fangish.

He kissed me.

I expected him to jerk away quickly, but he didn't. He rough lips pressed passionately into mine. I shut my eyes.

I could feel Fang's warm arms enfold me. I ignored my brain for one second and enjoyed it. I had been dreaming about this moment for a while time. Even if I hadn't been consciously thinking about it, I had definitely wanted it.

Fang pulled away for a second. I didn't mind, I needed to breathe for a second. My eyes were still half closed when he started kissing my neck.

_Follow you instincts Max_ said the voice. _Ride the flow_

I pulled away from Fang. The voice had surprised me.

Fang looked at his feet, embarrassed.

You know what voice? I thought, I can take it from here. I don't need your advice right now.

I jumped on Fang, slamming my mouth into his. His fingers were running through my tangled blonde hair and up and down my back.

After what felt like forever, but ended too soon, we stopped. He held me close to his chest. I could hear his heart beating.

"Follow me," Fang whispered, slyly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Fang smiled, and then took off flying. Feeling a kind of crazy, hormonal adrenaline, I took off after him.

I never knew it was possible to kiss while flying…but we did. We were laying horizontal in the air. The tips of my wings were point straight down, as Fang held me in a tight grip, suspended in mid air.

I was so caught up in the flood of emotions, that I didn't even notice we had landed again, until I felt leaves under my again.

I wasn't sure when I fell. Or what exactly happened, but the next thing I knew, we were both on the ground, still locked together.

That was when my brain started to kick into gear. I had a feeling this could get really messy, really fast.

And again, I ignored the logic and listened to the voice. I rode the flow.

We could have laid there for hours, and it never would have been long enough. When Fang finally let go, we were both out of breath, like we had just a marathon.

Fang slid off me, and helped me to my feet. Immediately our fingers intertwined.

"We can't do this," I muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Fang asked.

"We can't…be like this right now. Now that we know what we're supposed to do. We can't get distracted with emotions like this," I mumbled, sheepishly.

Fang let go of my hand and whipped around to face me.

"That's bull Max. You're just too scared of everyone else seeing you like this. Just because you're too proud to admit that you like it when someone cares if you're alive or not," Fang growled.

I started to say something, but he cut me off.

"You know, go ahead. Have a good life. Just know you won't have my shoulder to cry into next time," Fang spat, and he stormed off.

I stood there for a few minutes, feeling empty, confused, hurt, and dejected. So pretty much like I just got punched in the stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey you guys are great. Thanks for making me feel awesome. Now, for chapter 2

Somehow, I slept.

I just sort of curled up in a miserable little pile and waited for someone to come and find me.

Angel did, eventually.

She gently shook me awake. I immediately thought Don't read my mind, I'd rather you not know why I'm out here.

"It's okay, I already know, I read Fang's mind," Angel said.

I groaned, "Did you tell anyone?"  
"Only Total," Angel said, sweetly

Which meant that by now, everyone knew. Great.

"Come on Max," she consoled, pulling me to my feet, "Iggy made breakfast."

"Great," I muttered, dully. I was actually pretty hungry, but I didn't want to go back to camp. Fang was probably there.

"Fang left about ten minutes ago," Angel commented serenely.

"Left? Where?" I asked.

"He's just flying in circles up there," Angel explained, "and he still loves you. But he's just sort of angry and confused right now. And he wants to talk to you."

"He does?" I asked, perplexed. I spread my wings out, ready to take off.

"You should eat first," Angel pointed out.

Right. Food. I didn't want to pass out in mid air, in front of Fang. That would make things even worse, if that was possible.

We slowly made our way back to camp. I was still in a numb state of shock and wasn't really taking in my surroundings, or paying attention to where my feet were carrying me.

The next thing I knew, Iggy, looking a little worried, passed me some food. I tried not to make eye contact with anyone, as I threw Iggy's latest concoction into my mouth, barely tasting the food.

Nudge was trying to catch my eye, but I kept my eyes fixed on my feet, only worrying about Fang. Was he still mad? I was hoping that he would have cooled down from last night. Guess not.

Why did I stop? Why did I tell him that? Of course Fang wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't have wanted out relationship to get out hand, while we were on a mission. Ugh, this was so frustrating.

"Are you okay Max?" Nudge asked with a knowing smile in her eye.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Max," Iggy said warningly, "I can hear your breathing. Calm down a little."

Iggy was right. Everyone was right, except stupid little me who had to go and mess things up when they just started fixing themselves.

Iggy walked over to where I was sitting, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Its gonna be okay Max," Iggy reassured me, "I talked to Fang. He's not mad, just sad. But he really does want to talk to you. Don't yell at him and everything will be fine."

"You're right," I gasped. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. Just pretend like this is any other normal conversation with Fang. Everything was going to be fine if I could just act like I normally did around Fang. Which of course was a sarcastic, apathetic, bossy, marginally love sick teenage girl.

_But that's what Fang likes _the voice reminded me.

_Go away, voice,_ I thought, angrily.

"Thanks Ig," I replied, standing up.

"If I have to come up there and clean up any blood, I will," Iggy promised.

"Thank you for your support," I groaned and took off. I flew straight up until I was above the trees. From there, I could see exactly where Fang was frantically flitting around in a circle. I cruised toward him. He stopped, hovering in the gentle breeze when he saw me.

I blurted out, "Fang, I have to talk you about something," right as he said, "Max, I'm so sorry."

We both looked at each other stupidly. I muttered, "I shouldn't have said any of that last night," right as he said, "I should have listened to you."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm sorry Max," he mumbled, "You were right. I shouldn't have taken it so personally. Its not about us, its about not being distracted from what we have to do."

"Um, yeah," I muttered.

This didn't seem right. This was tall, dark, handsome, silent Fang who always disagreed with me. And I didn't like this sticky sweet understanding tone he was using. He never said stuff like this. I smelled a rat.

"We should just forget about the whole thing," Fang decided.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm about to fall down a trap door into a pit of Erasers?" I asked.

"Because you don't trust me," Fang stated.

"I trust you," I said carefully, "but seriously, you never listen to me, and now you're actually agreeing with me."

"Maybe its because I care about what we're doing," Fang whispered, flitting a little closer to me, "I was just being selfish last night Max. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I got so worked up," I agreed, "we just need to forget about it."

"Of course," Fang breathed, he was getting closer again. Just about as close as he had been last night. Our noses were almost touching. A tidal wave of memory washed over me, the sweet taste of Fang's mouth, his arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace, and the feel of his hands in my hair. I wanted to sink back into last night and live there forever.

That was when my hormones took over. I forgot everything we had just said and agreed on. I closed me eyes, with my face tilted towards Fang's, millimeters away from mine.

Nothing happened.

After what felt like an eternity, Fang finally said, "But, I'm not sure I'm the one who will have problems controlling myself."

And he dived downward, with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

I sat there, feeling like I had gotten punched in the stomach. Just like last night.

Stupid Fang! He had planned that from the beginning! Of course he had to come out on top of this, just because that's the way he was.

_But that's why you love him_ the voice reminded me_ now you'd better decide what to do next. _

Oh yeah. The mission. The stupid mission that was messing everything up.

As usual, the voice was right. Stupid voice. I dove downward, and landed back at camp, where Fang was waiting with the others, a sly smile still playing around his mouth.

"What are we going to do now, Max?" Angel asked, worriedly.

My eyes met Fang's. He nodded.

"We have to move," I directed, "Five minutes to pack up. Go, now!"

Everyone scattered around.

Fang caught my eye and he nodded politely and winked.

I sighed. Last night had definitely changed what was going to happen to us in the future, but at least, for now, things were back to normal.

AN: Look out for the next FAX fanfic! Outside of Your Window, coming soon =]


End file.
